Cuando Septiembre Termine
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: IchiRuki/One-Shot Largo/El verano llegó y pasó, más la inocencia jamás se perdió y cada segundo lo disfrutaron juntos desde niños, a pesar de la lluvia y el dolor. Porque Ichigo Kurosaki jamás olvidaría al amor de su vida y mejor amiga, a Rukia Kuchiki.


_-¡Hola queridos IchiRukistas! Bueno, quisiera compartirles este fic…(es demasiado largo para ser One-Shot) Pero aun así sé que lo leerán todo y que es mejor así [^-^] Aprovecho que Hikari se encuentra dormida para publicarlo, sino me regaña [xD] Bueno, este fic, lo diré ¡ES BIEN PINCHE EMO! Lo sé, y es que es uno de los fics más tristes que he hecho [u-u] Quizá aun sigo con mi trauma de que en el anime separaron a Rukia de Ichigo, pero es que… ¡Ah! ¡No! [TT^TT] Y el Ending, es tan IchiRuki…Bueno, volviendo al fic, etto…¿Ya dije que está muy largo? Ok, creo que si, son 6, 150. La inspiración me llego escuchando a mi grupo favorito __**Green Day, **__y la canción más triste del mundo, __**"Wake me up when september ends" **__les recomiendo escucharla para que lean el fic, aunque creo que tendrán que hacerlo como 6 veces leyéndolo [xD] Bueno, dejándome de mitotes, ¡Ya! A leer…_

_***NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SÓLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO SEPTIEMBRE TERMINE<strong>

Pensó el tiempo que había pasado, un mes que para él era como un año, y que así le hubiese gustado que siguiera…Pero como siempre, el verano se había terminado y él tenía que volver. Justo en ese momento se encontraba ya en el auto de su padre junto a sus hermanas camino a Tokyo luego de haber pasado las vacaciones en la casa de campo de la familia. Miró por el vidrio del auto perdiéndose en la carretera, mientras que sentía una sensación extraña, y al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de que ese malestar no era nada más que _melancolía._

Ese sentir le pesaba, y mucho. Bufó molesto ante ello, pues todo se remontaba a pocos días atrás, días que fueron los más maravillosos para ese joven de 17 años y de nombre Ichigo Kurosaki, al lado de una muchachita de pelo negro y ojos violetas que conocía en aquel pueblo y había sido su mejor amiga desde los nueve años, si, Rukia Kuchiki, su _amor de verano._

**[FLASH BACK]**

_El día en que conoció a la heredera Kuchiki, hija del viudo y rico de la región, Byakuya Kuchiki, fue uno de los días que se había jurado jamás olvidar, pues fue ese mismo día que encontró a su mejor amiga y a su alma gemela. _

_Era en uno de los festivales de ese pueblito de nombre Karakura, donde había carros alegóricos, fuegos artificiales, comida, juegos mecánicos y muchas otras cosas que se pudiesen imaginar. El pequeño niño de cabellos naranjas y ojos miel caminaba a la par de sus padres y sus hermanitas de cuatro años. Mientras él veía los puestos de comida y juegos con algo de desinterés, no se fijó al frente, causándole esto que chocara con una persona al parecer más bajita que él._

_-L-Lo siento…-expresó con pena el pequeño bulto del suelo, una niña de cabello negro desmechado que se sobaba las sentaderas al caer por atrás._

_-No tienes porqué disculparte…-entonces una mano se extendió frente a la criatura, viendo hacia arriba se sorprendió de ver a un niño ¡Si, un niño! La idea de que fuera un extraño ser como ese tumbándole sin fijarse no estaba de más, pero que ese mismo espécimen le ayudara a levantarse, y por cuenta propia, era mucho para ser cierto._

_-¿Q-Qué haces?-preguntó inocente y muy confundida la pelinegra._

_-¿Cómo que qué hago? Pues te estoy ayudando a levantarte luego de que te tumbé. Deberías agradecérmelo-expresó el pequeño Kurosaki mientras que la niña de ojos violetas fruncía el ceño con indignación ¡Que se creía ese…niño cabeza de zanahoria!_

_-¡Olvídalo! ¡No te le voy a agradecer a un niño con tan feo cabello como el tuyo!-sentenció la pequeña Kuchiki mientras le sacaba la lengua al niño._

_-¿Qué?-dijo molesto Ichigo, mientras que la niña se levantaba y quedaban frente a frente—aunque él era un poco más alto—viéndose con recelo y enojo. Sacando chispas por los ojos, la pelinegra sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, de manera muy tranquila, para no exaltarla pues ya conocía ese tipo de tacto, era su padre que con fría y serena mirada sintió el abrazo de su pequeña mientras que Ichigo solo arqueaba una ceja confundido._

_-¡Ichigo!-se escuchó el grito de su madre, el aludido volteó y la saludó, mientras seguía siendo observado por el hombre de cabello negro que sostenía a la pequeña en brazos-Te estuvimos buscando ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Me tenías preocupada!-dijo Masaki Kurosaki mientras abrazaba a su primogénito y este solo se incomodaba por el contacto de su madre, no porque no le gustaba, sino que en publico 'casi' le incomodaban los abrazos._

_-Mamá…-decía el niño, rodando los ojos. Su madre lo soltó y dirigió la vista al hombre de tez pálida mientras hacia una especie de reverencia en señal de disculpa._

_-Byakuya-san, buenas noches-saludó sonriente la mujer de cabello castaño-Lamento si mi hijo le causó algún problema…_

_-¡Pero mamá! ¡Yo sólo ayudé a esa enana a levantarse!-espetó el crio molesto e interrumpiendo la platica de su progenitora con el señor._

_-¡Ichigo! Sé más respetuoso con Rukia-chan-dijo su madre en forma autoritaria y regañona._

_-¿Y quién es esa 'Rukia-chan'?-hiso comillas en el aire esperando respuesta de su pregunta, pues no conocía a la persona que mencionaba su madre._

_-¡Yo soy Rukia! ¡Cabeza de zanahoria!-chilló la pequeña niña en brazos de Byakuya, viendo despectivamente al primogénito Kurosaki, quien sintió como el estómago le gruñía de coraje al saber que insultaban de nueva cuenta su cabello._

_-Rukia, por favor, contrólate. No es de señoritas pelear de esa forma-habló sereno el padre de la criatura, a lo que la niña, indignada y con resignación sólo infló los cachetes en forma de puchero-Yo lo siento si mi hija les causó algún problema a ustedes…_

_-¡Byakuya…!-se escuchó un gritó lejano que poco a poco se iba aproximando, el causante de dicho sonido tan escandaloso rodeó con un brazo al pelinegro y este, solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, aunque sintiendo un pequeño malestar similar a la irritación en el organismo-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Oh, mira! ¡Rukia-chan ya creció mucho! ¡Igual de linda que su madre! Aunque me siento mal por ti, no sacó nada tuyo…_

_El mencionado no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos debido a ese sentimiento que al parecer era coraje, pues de que conocía a Isshin Kurosaki, recordaba claramente que era un hombre demasiado infantil para su edad, aparte de muy escandaloso. _

_-Bueno, bueno…-intervino Masaki-antes de que continúen, Ichigo, Rukia-chan…Explíquense ¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó gentilmente la mujer de cabellos castaños, mientras que el par sólo se limito a voltear sus caras enojados y orgullosos ¡Vaya niños! Pensó la señora Kurosaki._

_-¡Ella me dijo que era feo e insultó mi cabello!-espetó Ichigo._

_-¡Él me aventó cuando caminaba por no fijarse!-sentenció la pequeña._

_-¡Pero si te levanté!_

_-¡Claro que no! Te ofreciste a hacerlo pero yo solita me paré-dijo autosuficiente la niña._

_-Ichigo…-fue visto desde el rabillo del ojo por su madre, sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decirle "No, por favor" Pensaba el pelinaranjo al ver a su madre de una manera un poco seria-Discúlpate en este mismo instante-ordenó._

_-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó exasperado el pequeño oji miel-Si la quise ayudar…_

_-Si, pero tú tuviste la culpa de tirarla, aunque creo que se enojó porque fuiste demasiado cortés ¿verdad?-interrumpió la mujer, usando un poco de su sarcasmo en el ultimo comentario. Ichigo bufó molesto, mientras que Byakuya bajaba a su niña a la par del pequeño pelinaranja y este, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, se acercaba a la Kuchiki._

_-Yo…Y-Yo…Lo siento, Rukia… ¿Me…Me perdo-nas?-cerró los ojos un momento, sin darse cuenta de que la aludida parpadeaba confundida, pero luego sonrió ampliamente._

_-¡Claro que si, Fresita!-dijo feliz la niña de pelo negro, que para sorpresa de los adultos presentes, se había acercado todavía más al niño frente a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Byakuya se puso como todo padre celoso, Masaki había quedado con la boca abierta de la sorpresa pero riendo divertida en sus adentros, mientras que Isshin brincaba de felicidad y gritando frente a las narices del mayor de los Kuchiki que pronto sería el consuegro de este y quizá, hasta abuelo._

**[FIN FLASH BACK]**

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, aun viendo el prado al lado de la carretera con la mirada perdida. Bufó molesto, no le importó si lo escuchaban o no tanto su padre como sus hermanas, pues ya nada tenía sentido. Ahora sentía que esos recuerdos eran sólo basura dentro de su cerebro y que no eran más que bobadas de niños…Pero como si fuese adicto al dolor, un maldito masoquista, recordó todavía más cosas vividas al lado de la hija de los Kuchiki.

**[FLASH BACK 2]**

_Habían pasado rápidamente los años luego de aquel encuentro en el festival del pueblo, aquel día en que conoció a aquella mocosa temperamental y bajita que le había besado la mejilla. Luego de eso, sus padres iban regularmente a la casa de Byakuya de visita, y él podía jugar con Rukia. Ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos, jugaban a las escondidas, Rukia jugaba con los cochecitos de Ichigo, y al mismo tiempo, él jugaba con ella a la casita de muñecas o que le peinara con los miles de pasadores con pequeñas cabecitas de un conejo llamado Chappy. En tan corto tiempo se habían vuelto amigos inseparables, pero como paso el tiempo, dejaron de ser unos niños a convertirse en jóvenes de ahora 15 años._

_La familia de Ichigo iba cada verano, sin embargo, esos dos últimos años fueron difíciles para los Kurosaki, todo porque antes del verano numero 13, los padres del pelinaranja habían sufrido de un accidente de auto, en el cual Masaki Kurosaki falleció lamentablemente. La mujer que Ichigo consideró la más importante en su vida hasta el momento fue sólo ella, pero ahora sin su presencia, sólo había un hueco enorme en su pecho que se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande. Aun así, tenía que ser fuerte, por él mismo, por sus hermanitas y por su padre. Ese mismo año se fueron a Karakura, Rukia se enteró de lo ocurrido y fue quien escuchó a su amigo sin decir una sola palabra, sólo escuchó, lo miró a los ojos y con eso bastó, más un simple 'todo estará bien' que hicieron de ella el hombro donde el pelo pincho lloró y se desahogó sin remordimiento alguno._

_Se encontraban en uno de los prados solitarios del pueblo, no había ni edificio alguno, ni nada que se le pareciera, sólo verde pasto donde estaban recostados viendo las nubes pasar, tratando de encontrarle formas extrañas a dichas cosas esponjosas y blancas._

_-¡Mira! Esa parece un conejo…_

_-Has dicho eso como más de siete veces, Rukia-dijo Ichigo un poco fastidiado, era obvio que su mejor amiga era una loca obsesionada con los conejos-Y no tiene forma de conejo, tiene forma de…-miraba la nube tratando de encontrarle forma, hasta que habló-Popo de conejo._

_-¡Cochino!-expresó ella dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza-Tu siempre con tus asquerosidades._

_-Sólo si se tratan de tus conejos deformes…-sonrió de forma divertida al ver la cara de enojo de su amiga._

_-Eres muy injusto, Ichigo. Déjame soñar-si, había crecido pero por alguna razón no dejaba de ser esa niña tan inocente e infantil-¿Vamos por helado? Tengo hambre…_

_-¿Cómo es que tienes hambre? Comes y comes y sigues así de plana, enana-expresó Ichigo levantando su torso a la par de ella en el pasto, y por fortuna, logró esquivar un golpe en la cara directo-¡Oye! ¡Contrólate, bestia!_

_-¡Bestia pareces, animal! Ya te he dicho que odio que me llames enana, Naranja con complejo de fresa-y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, haciendo que el otro sólo bufara. Pero pronto ese quejido por parte de él se transformó en una risita mañosa, con una mirada de malicia, se levantó en sus piernas y cargó a la muchacha como si fuese un simple costal-¡I-Ichigo, bájame!_

_-¡Es tu culpa por provocarme, Rukia! ¡Ahora a volar!_

_-¡No, aguanta! ¡Ichigo!-y tan pronto terminó de gritar, él la había lanzado hacia arriba debido a que era demasiado liviana para ser verdad, tenía suerte si la pequeña chica no flotaba en el aire como pluma. Ella se tensó al estar en el aire y luego al caer en los brazos de su amigo que reía divertido ante la cara pálida que causó el susto de Rukia-B-Baka…-fue lo único que alcanzó a articular, mientras que Ichigo se intentaba mantener de pie a tener que caer y mearse por sus carcajadas._

_-Ok, ya fue mucho…-dijo un poco más tranquilo-Ahora si vamos por tu helado ¿O es que acaso ya no quieres?-grave error pues recibió un fuerte codazo por parte de la chica, vaya bonita forma de vengarse, pensó él-Maldita…_

_Llegaron a la nevería y pidió cada quien lo suyo, un helado de chocolate para el joven y otro de fresa para la pelinegra. Se sentaron en una de las mesitas que estaban fuera del local para así comer a gusto el postre, viendo gente pasar y Rukia jugando con las galletas del mismo helado en el vasito de hielo seco. Terminaron y pagaron, para así marcharse del local. Caminando por la acera de ese mismo portal, la Kuchiki miraba inquieta hacia todos lados, mientras dejaba escapar un resignado suspiro lleno de cansancio._

_-¿Y ahora que tienes? ¿El novio o que?-bromeó el pelinaranja, a lo que Rukia sólo frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo._

_-Tarado…-musitó, sin importarle si Ichigo la había escuchado o no-Estoy aburrida, hay que hacer algo…Y deja de joder con eso del novio si ya sabes que ni tengo, ¿O por qué preguntas? ¿Estás celoso o qué? Kurosaki-kun-canturreó la pelinegra, sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo odiaba en demasía ese mugre tonito tan falso y actuado de su parte, pero ¡Ah, como adoraba joderle con eso cuando él detestaba con toda su alma ser llamado así!_

_-¡Joder, deja ya de idioteces y deja de llamarme así, enana!-se exasperó Ichigo, viendo ofuscado a Kuchiki que aun seguía en sus pensamientos._

_-¡Ya sé!-exclamó ignorando completamente lo anterior dicho por su acompañante-Vamos al río, aunque sea a mojarnos los pies…Hace mucho que no vamos, Ichigo-dijo ella con una sonrisa y en su mirar había un brillo de suplica hacia Kurosaki, y él, como buen amigo y débil hombre que era ante las peticiones de dicha quinceañera que articulaba gestos de perrito a medio morir, no tuvo más remedio que acceder._

_-Ok…_

_-¡Genial! ¡Vamos entonces!-y lo jaló de la mano, llevándoselo del pueblo de regreso a las afueras, pasando los arboles y matorrales del bosque hasta el lago. Era casi el atardecer, el cielo se había puesto carmesí y estaban a punto de aparecer las primeras estrellas en el cielo y, posiblemente, la madre de los astros, la Luna. _

_Al borde del ojo de agua, Rukia comenzó a quitarse los zapatos con los calcetines, mientras bajaba sus jeans, dejando a plena vista su bóxer femenino con la imagen del odioso conejo deforme, y todo a la vista del oji miel que trataba de no sangrar por la nariz._

_-¡Ru-Rukia! ¿Qué haces? ¡Debimos ir por un traje de baño antes! ¡No hagas eso!-expresó él totalmente rojo, igualando o quizá hasta superando el color de un tomate maduro y tapándose los ojos con pudor. La aludida sólo pestañeó fingiendo no entender._

_-Cálmate…-le dijo ella despreocupadamente-Será como cuando éramos niños…- expresó ella sin importancia y serena, como siempre. Era obvio que aun era demasiada inocente, más no estúpida. Había captado que Ichigo se había tapado los ojos para no verla, pero sabía que él no era esa clase de chicos, de hecho, desde que lo conocía, él siempre la había defendido de pervertidos y la cuidaba en la calle de cualquier bastardo que quisiera pasarse de listo o le dijera algo obsceno y etcétera. Aparte de que así como era ella de maldita en un cuerpo de niña inocente, Ichigo con su aspecto de pandillero amenazante y ese ceño fruncido, era extremadamente pudoroso con las chichas, incluso con las 'planas' como Rukia Kuchiki._

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Y ni se te ocurra quitarle la blusa, enana!- grave error el que cometió. La de ojos amatistas sonrió con picardía, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la blusa azul que tenía puesta ahora estaba en la cara del chico. Este reaccionó como si de una bomba se tratase, quitándosela de la cara con el rostro demasiado colorado, aunque no sabia si era de la pena o del coraje-¡Rukia! Maldita loca…_

_-¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki-kun? ¿Le tienes miedo al agua?-decía ella nadando hacía atrás y sonriendo con autosuficiencia-¡Ándale, Ichigo! ¡Deja de ser tan niña y metete! No está fría…_

_-¿Segura?-preguntó él, no porque no pudiera aguantar el agua fría, sino sólo por asegurarse—o eso quería creer—de que lo ella decía era cierto._

_-Si, si ¡Qué esperas, baka!-sin mucho que reclamar, maldiciendo en sus adentros y gruñendo a cual más, imitó a Rukia al despojarse de sus prendas, sólo quedándose en bóxer, para así entrar al agua en un clavado. Entonces ahí se dio cuenta de que el agua si estaba fría._

_-¡No jodas! E-Está fría…-se quejó él mientras la pelinegra reía divertida-Ahora verás…-le miró con recelo, cuando Rukia notó eso se calló completamente y nadó lo más lejos que pudo de él, aunque no fue suficiente. Ichigo la había tomado de los hombros y la estaba sumergiendo debajo del agua, sin esperarse que ella le diera una patada en la espinilla-¡Ah! Mierda…-se quejó del dolor, dejando que la joven Kuchiki regresara a la superficie y, con la boca, le lanzara agua en un chorro directo a la cara._

_-Te lo mereces-sentenció ella._

_-No comprendo cómo es que aguantas el frío-expresó con su típico ceño fruncido y algo celoso de esa capacidad que tenía su amiga. De pronto, un silencio los abarcó, el Sol se ocultó completamente pero aun quedaba un ligero rastro de luz, ellos habían girado sus rostros sin emitir ningún ruido o palabra de sus labios. Hasta que…-Rukia…-ella se giró a verlo expectante, sabía que quería decirle algo, y si era importante, entonces tenía que escuchar-Quiero decirte algo…Importante. Yo…Bueno, es que no es tan sencillo._

_-¿Por qué?-le miró curiosa pero confundida ladeando la cabeza-Ya habla._

_-Ok, ok…-suspiró-Bien, lo que pasa es…Que…Quiero confesarte algo._

_-Por eso ¿Qué cosa?-insistió ella, a veces le desesperaba como su mejor amigo podía llegar a ser tan torpe. O tan lento para decir las cosas, mejor dicho._

_-¿Prometes que no te vas a reír?-cuestionó Kurosaki._

_-Si ya sabes que sí ¿Para que preguntas, baka?-sonrió ella gentilmente-Te prometo que me rio. Pinky Promise(1)-y ambos sellaron el pacto con ambos dedos meñiques-Bien, ahora suéltalo. ¿Qué me quieres decir-pero antes de que Ichigo abriera la boca para comenzar, se le había adelantado-¿Eres gay? ¡No manches! (2)_

_-¡Cállate y déjame hablar! ¡Y no soy gay, con un carajo! Me gusta alguien-dijo sin tapujos o ataduras y con esa mirada decidida que lo caracterizaba. Rukia sólo pestañeó incrédula, pero sentía algo en el pecho parecido a una punzada, aunque no sabía qué era._

_-¿Ah si? Que bueno-musitó con una sonrisa franca que sintió difícil de ejecutar, aun sin saber por qué-¿Y quien es o de donde la conoces? Me supongo que es de tu escuela en Tokyo ¿no?-Ichigo sólo negó con la cabeza, dejando a su amiga más confundida todavía-¿Entonces?_

_-La conozco de hace mucho tiempo…Es una gran chica aunque tenga mal carácter, la quiero mucho…Esa chica…Es a quien tengo justo en frente de mí…-miró a Rukia de una manera que era difícil de desifrar, una mirada más allá de aquellas llenas de cariño que se dirigían antes, ahora era algo más como el coqueteo. Se acercó entre el agua hacia ella, pensando que retrocedería, pero esta no hiso nada, siguió ahí, esperando a que Ichigo terminara de hablar-Esa chica…eres tú Rukia. Me gustas, y quiero que lo sepas._

_-Ichi…-no pudo continuar, no pudo objetar u opinar pues los labios de su mejor amigo estaban pegados a los suyos, mientras que se abrazaban en medio del lago y ahora si empezaba a oscurecer, degustando aquel ligero sabor a helado de sus labios, haciendo la mezcla de fresa con chocolate tanto en aroma como en gusto._

_-Te amo, Rukia…-soltó sin rodeos, no fue sólo un simple palabrerío, sino que fue honesto y concreto. Esto ella pudo darse cuenta al oírlo de sus labios, viendo como estos se movían en cámara lenta al decirlo y como esos orbes miel brillaban peculiarmente._

_-Y yo a ti, Ichigo…También te…amo-le dijo entre besos aun en el agua, abrazándose más de su cuerpo, sin importarle si estaba fría el agua o no, si es que ya estaban demasiado mojados y a la mañana siguiente pescarían un catarro. Sin importarles incluso que estaban en ropa interior._

**[FIN FLASH BACK 2]**

Volvió a sonreír como el vil estúpido enamorado que era, era el colmo ya cuando estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y todavía pensando en _mamadas _(3). Ese día en que se le declaró a Rukia en el lago se hicieron novios, claro que si se enfermaron durante casi cinco días luego de eso, incluso hasta fiebre les había dado, sin olvidar que el padre de la chica casi lo mata por llevar a Rukia demasiado tarde a casa y porque sólo ambos habían estado enfermos. Bastante sospechoso. Pronto casi todo el pueblo se había enterado de que andaban ¿Y por qué no también sus propios padres? Pues así fue, los Kurosaki recibieron con los brazos abiertos a su nueva integrante de la familia, mientras que Byakuya Kuchiki no tuvo de otra más que resignarse a aguantar a ese mocoso pelo pincho, pero todo por ver contenta a su pequeña hija.

Sin embargo, por más felices que fueran esos últimos recuerdos de cuando la conoció, de cuando caminaban por el campo haciendo travesuras y persiguiendo a Rukia porque esta seguía conejos de la pradera; por cada vez que regresara a su memoria cada regalo de cumpleaños que ella le daba atrasado pero que siempre le causaba una sonrisa, y tantas y tantas veces que nadaban en ese lago donde se le declaró, nada se comparaba con el recuerdo del día de ayer, que a diferencia de todos los anteriores, era el más triste y odiado para Ichigo.

**[FLASH BACK 3]**

_-Olvídalo…-dijo entre dientes y serio a su padre frente a él en la habitación._

_-Es lo mejor para ti, Ichigo-fueron sólo esas palabras salientes de la boca del mayor de la familia Kurosaki, él tampoco quería pero era la única manera de que su hijo saliera adelante._

_-¡No, no es lo mejor para mí porque no es lo que yo quiero hacer de mi vida! ¡Es lo que tú quieres que sea!-escupió su veneno saliendo de su propio cuarto de aquella casa, Yuzu y Karin al verlo enojado entraron rápido a su cuarto. Sabían que empezaría una pelea entre su hermano y su padre, y esta no sería tan simple como las anteriores._

_-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Aun eres un mocoso! Hago lo mejor que puedo para sacarlos a ti y a tus hermanas adelante y así me pagas. Di lo que quieras, pero me obedecerás mientras aun no cumplas 18 y vivas bajo mi techo-espetó Isshin ya saliéndose de sus casillas mientras seguía a su primogénito escaleras abajo hasta la salida junto a la sala._

_-¡El que no entiende eres tú! ¿Cómo carajos te lo digo? ¡No me iré de Tokyo! Y si te piensas mudar, entonces ¡HAZLO! Que yo me quedaré aquí y veré como me las arreglo, pero no pienso moverme de Karakura más lejos._

_-¡Soy tu padre! Y mientras siga vivo y estés en mi casa ¡Aquí o en Tokyo! Tú harás lo que yo diga-tomó al pelinaranja del hombro para que él lo volteara a ver, consiguió darle media vuelta, pero Ichigo sólo lo miró con recelo profundo y se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de su padre._

_-¡Pues me gustaría que no lo fuera! ¡Si mamá estuviera aquí lo entendería! ¡TU NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!-esas palabras fueron las que hirieron el alma del hombre frente a él que sólo quedó con la boca abierta-¡NUNCA EN MI PUTA VIDA HE CONTANDO CONTIGO!-sólo es escuchó ese grito en toda la casa, Isshin se quedó ahí parado como estatua aun shockeado de las cosas que le dijo su hijo y que le causaron tal conmoción, pensando si es que era tan mal padre. Viendo como su primogénito azotaba la puerta para desaparecer de su vista._

_Comenzó su carrera lejos de aquella casa, no quería que nada ni nadie lo moviera de donde estaba, él quería tomar las riendas de su vida por una sola vez, nada más. Su padre le había dicho que había conseguido un mejor empleo en un hospital de Hiroshima, lo cual estaba muy lejos de Tokyo, más que nada de Karakura. No quería marcharse. Todo por Rukia, quería quedarse y hacer su vida, terminar la universidad en Tokyo, buscar un empleo para así hacerse de un hogar, y quizá…Pedirle matrimonio a Rukia. Seria feliz, al fin y al cabo ya eran novios desde hace dos años y se conocían desde niños, era feliz a su lado, pero con los planes de su padre entre los suyos, todo se complicaba. _

_Llovía a cantaros y no llevaba ni paraguas ni chamarra, no había cesado desde la mañana tal tormenta, y él siempre había odiado la lluvia, tal como el día en que su madre falleció. Su conciencia estaba más que torcida, las piernas inconscientemente sólo le llevaron a un lugar en especial, la casa Kuchiki. A medio camino, atravesando el parque central de Karakura, paró su corrida al notar algo fuera de lo común. Una muchacha de pelo corto hasta el mentón y azabache, sentada en una de las bancas mientras era mojada por las gotas de agua y ella no se inmutaba siquiera, con la mirada perdida y casi inexpresiva, pero sólo el se dio cuenta de algo en particular. Ella estaba llorando. Él conocía a esa muchacha. _

_-¿Rukia?-le llamó una vez cerca de la misma, esta volteó algo sorprendida pues no lo esperaba. Sola se delató, pues se frotó la cara, más exactamente las lagrimales, entonces Ichigo lo supo, había estado llorando-¿Qué tienes?-tomó asiento a su lado y ella bajo la vista, no quería verlo, no podía, simplemente sentía como si al verlo a esos ojos miel perdería todo su auto control y terminaría por desmoronarse-Háblame, Rukia…_

_-Yo…Quiero decirte algo muy importante-se limitó a decir, la pelinegra siempre había sido alguien muy directa, no hablaba con rodeos, pero esta vez algo estaba mal, su novio se dio cuenta perfectamente. Esa no era la Rukia que conocía, algo le estaba ocultando-Es muy delicado, y quiero que lo comprendas…_

_-Dímelo entonces-ordenó él pero siendo delicado, viéndola así de triste no podía gritarle o presionarla. Simplemente Rukia no tenía la culpa de sus estúpidos problemas con su padre. Tenía que olvidarse de ello por unos instantes, nada más-Sabes que puedes decirme todo ¿no? ¿O es que acaso ya no confías en mí?_

_-No, no…Tú sabes que si confío en ti-lo miró a los ojos ¡Y era cierto! ¡Se estaba desmoronando! Lo podía sentir. Tomó el rostro de Ichigo suavemente entre sus manos pálidas e intentó acercarse a él para besarlo, pero no…Retrocedió no sólo de la cara de su novio, sino también unos centímetros de él en la banca, dejándole un pequeño papel doblado entre las manos. Algo le dio mala espina a Ichigo, y era claro que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ella no estaba actuando normal-Ichigo…Yo…Yo me…-bajó la mirada, hundió entre sus manos su bello rostro y comenzó a sollozar-Me iré…_

_Los ojos miel de él se abrieron quedando redondos como platos, lo que su chica le estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad, no debía serlo. Quizá podía esperarse que alguna discusión entre ella y Byakuya, quizá que estuviera embarazada ¡Algo así! Pero jamás esa noticia. Algo dentro de él se rompió en mil pedazos, permaneció en silencio, no dijo nada porque Rukia todavía no terminaba de contarlo todo. Debía ser paciente, debía escuchar, así como ella lo había hecho durante toda su vida a su lado._

_-Donde… ¿A dónde te irás? ¿Cuándo?-preguntó seco, casi tan frio como un tempano. Ella dejó de sollozar, volvió a frotarse los ojos y lo miró vidriosamente, aun dudando en que tomaría bien la nueva-Rukia…_

_-A Inglaterra…-el golpe se tornó más fuerte para ambos, él gruñó frustrado, causando en la Kuchiki un leve temor a que le gritara-Mi padre me consiguió una beca en la Universidad de Oxford, es este año, me aceptaron por mis buenas calificaciones…_

_-Cuando te vas…-volvió a insistir y de nuevo Rukia bajó la cabeza._

_-Mañana temprano-soltó entre lágrimas la oji amatista, buscando algún consuelo entre los brazos de su querido Ichigo, pero no lo consiguió pues este se había levantado bruscamente de la banca-Ichi…_

_-Cállate-ella no por obedecer sino por la sorpresa acató la indicación, viendo como desde sus orbes el chico lanzaba llamas desde donde la observaba. Se paró para quedar frente a él, pero sólo consiguió que retrocediera-Así que tu también… ¡Tu también! ¡Vaya!-bufó molesto y levantando los brazos al aire con tal cinismo, riendo irónicamente-Así que tu también te marchas y decides ¿no? ¡Qué fácil te resulta! ¡Que fácil es terminar todo verdad!_

_-Ichigo, entiende…_

_-¡No! ¡Ya estoy arto de querer entender lo que no se puede, Rukia!-escupió sin delicadeza, ella no esperaba que reaccionara así, quizá lo había dicho en mal momento. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para remediarlo-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡Piensas sólo en ti! ¡Todo porque tu padre se mete en tu vida y lo obedeces! Pues claro, eres Rukia Kuchiki, la niña mimada de Byakuya…_

_-¡Cállate!-gritó dolida e indignada-¡No te atrevas a seguir! ¡Tú eres el egoísta! ¡No comprendes!_

_-¡NO, NO COMPRENDO! ¡NO COMPRENDO Y NO QUIERO HACERLO! ¡NO LO HARÉ!-gritó todavía más recio, haciendo que ella estremeciera y que su alma terminara encogiéndose todavía más-Vete…-susurró-Vete y jamás regreses…_

_-Ichigo, por favor. Mírame…-suplicó, pero no fue suficiente._

_-¡Que te largues! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Anda, márchate!-estalló entre dolor e ira, Rukia sólo tornó sus ojos todavía más llorosos y le miró con pesar, tristeza, dolor…furia._

_-Bien…-susurró dándose la vuelta-Si eso es lo que quieres…Entonces lo haré. Ódiame, no me busques, olvídame y has tu vida lejos…Sólo te advierto, que si cambias tus palabras y decides ir a buscarme, yo…-apretó los puños y le dirigió una mirada al chico de llamativa cabellera-¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!-él guardó silencio, sólo le observó todavía más afligida y como claramente las lágrimas surcaban esa piel nívea, para al ultimo, ver como se alejaba de él._

_Quería seguirla, pero sus pies no se movían, no podía gritarle, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hacer nada. Apretó sus puños llenos de frustración e impotencia debido a su debilidad, su padre tenía razón, él aun era un mocoso asustado. Tenía miedo de perder a Rukia y por eso no aceptó los planes de su padre, pero ahora cuando ella le dijo que se iba, en vez de suplicarle que se quedara, rogarle que no le abandonara, sólo la soltó y lastimó todavía más. Apartándole de su lado, y ahora era definitivo, ella no regresaría, nunca._

_Tomó aquel papel entre sus manos aun mojado, lo apretó con fuerza y cerró sus ojos furioso de su cobardía, definitivamente otra noticia habría sido mejor. Gritó ahogadamente, hasta que sus tímpanos se lastimaron y su garganta se secó, dejándose caer en el pavimento mojado de aquel parque y a ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño mientras estaba a gatas y golpeaba el suelo. Estaba destrozado, y la lluvia no cesaría. Él siempre odiaba la lluvia, porque la lluvia pareciera que le gustaba hacerlo sufrir._

**[FIN DEL FLASH BACK 3]**

Dejó de ver por la ventana, pronto llegarían a casa. Miró de reojo a sus hermanas y estas estaban dormidas, su padre aun manejaba y él se encontraba en el asiento de atrás con Yuzu y Karin. Busco en sus pantalones aquello que Rukia le había dejado el día anterior, arrugado pero ya seco después de la lluvia. Suspiró lleno de nostalgia. La Kuchiki se había ido ese mismo día, se enteró que su vuelo se había retrasado hasta el medio día, así que aprovechó esa oportunidad para pedirle perdón y suplicarle que se quedara, aun si tenía que pisotear su propio y desgraciado orgullo. Sin embargo no bastó, pues al punto de las dos de la tarde, cuando pensó que estaba a tiempo, llegó a la casa Kuchiki preguntando por ella, recibiendo la noticia por parte de la mucama que ella se había ido minutos antes a tomar el avión a la capital. Todas sus últimas esperanzas se fueron a la basura en un dos por tres.

Se había largado a llorar al lago, aquel lugar en donde se le declaró y ella aceptó ser su novia, maldiciendo al mundo entero de su desdicha, creyendo que el destino era un maldito traidor, que en el más allá había un dios que le jugaba chueco sólo para verle sufrir de esa manera y disfrutar de su agonía. Lanzó al agua aquel pequeño anillo que se compraron en la feria, un anillo común y corriente de cuando comenzaron a salir, fingiendo que con esos objetos sellaban su relación, como si fueran un matrimonio al fin. El anillo sólo se perdió en medio del agua hasta quien sabe donde.

Abrió lentamente la carta para esperarse lo peor, quizá Rukia le diría cosas tristes, quizá le reprocharía, quizá en la nota decía eso ultimo que ella soltó "_No me busques, sino jamás te lo perdonaré" _Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se equivocaba. Leyó cuidadosamente como si de una mentira se tratase, pensó que tal vez sería uno de esos jueguitos de palabras que hacía la enana, pero en realidad era una carta. Una carta de despedida.

'_Ichigo…  
>Sé que has de pensar que soy una cobarde por obedecer a mi padre.Sé que has de creer que fui débil por no luchar por lo quería, por nosotros.<br>Tal vez me estés odiando en este momento.O tal vez estés triste, o estés preguntándote porque te abandoné.  
>Créeme que a mí tampoco me gustó hacerlo, pero tuve así, quiero que leas esto, por favor. Aun si no te lo pido, sé que lo harás.<br>Te amo…  
>Que te quede claro, idiota, no hay nadie en el mundo que se compare a ti.<br>Nunca lo habrá…  
>Jamás podré amar a alguien como te amé a ti, porque eres el único.<br>Jamás podré vivir a tu lado, pero sé que tampoco lo haré completamente bien.  
>Por eso ódiame, olvídame, detéstame, bórrame de tu mente para que no que menos quiero es que llores por mí o te sientas mal contigo mismo sólo por mi egoísmo.<br>No quiero atarte a algo que ya no puede funcionar.  
>Pero si no puedes olvidarme, entonces no me recuerdes con enojo, hazlo como si fuera ayer.<br>Recuerda sólo los momentos felices que tuvimos de niños, a los 15 años, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, cuando fui sólo tuya porque quise estar contigo…  
>Hazlo así y te prometo que así lo haré igual. Porque sé que no podré borrarte nunca.<em>

_Sólo sigue tu vida, no te aferres ¿De acuerdo?  
>Siempre que querré, idiota.<br>Has las cosas bien, no molestes a tus hermanas y deja de pelar con tu padre._

_Gracias por todo, Ichigo  
>Adiós<em>

_Atte: Rukia Kuchiki_

_P.D. Te amo'_

Dobló el papel con cuidado mientras derramaba lágrimas traicioneras sobre el mismo, lo guardaría como su más preciado tesoro, y es que nunca podría odiar a Rukia, nunca podría olvidarla, jamás la haría aun lado así de fácil. Porque la amaba, y siempre lo haría. Ninguna chica sería como ella. Sería la única. Y saber que él sería también el único en la vida de su enana le calmaba esa tormenta interna. Sonrió triste pero con alegría en el fondo de su alma, esperando con ansias el día en que ella regresaría, porque sabía que lo haría.

-"_Todo río vuelve a su cause_…"-susurró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Isshin pensando que su hijo le llamaba.

-No, nada…-negó, su padre no le tomó importancia y siguió manejando, mientras él volvía a guardar esa nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Aunque hiciera su nueva vida, aunque Rukia hiciera lo mismo, de algo estaba seguro: jamás le olvidaría. Jamás olvidaría aquel día en que chocó con ella cuando eran sólo unos niños y por el regaño de sus padres se disculparon y ella le besó la mejilla; cuando corrían y jugaban y todo era más fácil, cuando nadaron en el lago a los 15 años, en la edad floreciente, y se dieron su primer beso. Más que nada, ni siquiera la noche en que ella fue suya por primera vez, asimismo, él se entregó completamente a ella, nada más. El verano terminó, pasó y se fue, así como las hojas de los arboles entre el viento, así como la vida de su madre, sin perder la inocencia, vivieron cada segundo sin desperdiciarlo. Seis años que pasaron volando…Y así seguirían…Y que a pesar de la lluvia, a pesar del dolor, descubrieron quienes eran, disfrutando cada verano dándose compañía, cada septiembre que tuvo ese toque de magia en ellos. Sus lazos jamás se romperían a pesar de las distancias, aun si eran amigos o no. Mientras tanto, los restos de esos recuerdos estarían en su memoria, para así no olvidar lo que perdió alguna vez, a su único amor, su romance de verano, su mejor amiga, Rukia Kuchiki. Mientras tanto, sólo esperaría a que viniera cada septiembre, como si fuera un sueño en el que ella regresaría sólo por él. Siendo así, entonces, sólo despertaría hasta que el verano terminara completamente.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glosario:<strong>_

_**(1) Pinky Promise: **__¿Nunca han enganchado sus meñiques haciendo una promesa? Bueno es eso, jurar con los meniques enganchándolos. No sé como se diga en sus países, pero aquí en México, mucha gente dice así._

_**(2) ¡No manches!: **__Una expresión similar a "no mames" "no jodas" "no inventes"_

_**(3) Mamadas: **__Sinónimo de payasadas, tonterías, pavadas, estupideces, etc._

_-¿Les gusto? ¿Está feo? ¿Bonito? ¡Díganme! Ay enserio que está bien pinche largo. Es uno de los fics más melancólicos que he hecho [u.u] Enserio no me gusta hacerlos pero…Weno…¡Ah, creo que si soy una mugre emo!...Ok, mejor me calmo, ya me cansé, me iré a dormir…¡Ya son 31 historias con esta! Mi ser feliz [:3] Por favor, dejen review, acepto cualquier comentario, siempre y cuando se respete la integridad de mi Oka-san ¿Estamos? Arre, ps se me cuidan mucho. Nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Ay La!_


End file.
